<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Winner's Circle by mamasweets89</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28167213">Winner's Circle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamasweets89/pseuds/mamasweets89'>mamasweets89</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breeding Kink, Cockwarming, Comfort, Comfort Sex, Drag Race AU, F/M, Overstimulation, Quick Read, Racer Kageyama, Racing AU, Slow Build, Unprotected Sex, mechanic AU, mechanic kageyama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:07:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28167213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamasweets89/pseuds/mamasweets89</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the best way to cope with a loss, is to temporarily forget. Kageyama's love language isn't in his words, but in the way he worships and tortures your body at the same time. </p><p> </p><p>~*~A Spinoff fic of "Deciphered" by hoeneymilktea. They have officially "adopted" this piece into the Deciphered universe and I am so thankful for that. There will be a continuation piece coming later this year in July.~*~ </p><p> </p><p>~*~Not intended for immature audiences, you must be 18 or older and mentally mature to enjoy. Don't like, don't read. The author is not responsible for your sense of comfort and your preferences. This is purely fiction and meant as a form of entertainment only.~*~</p><p>Written and dedicated to Blakely. Happy Birthday my dear friend &lt;3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kageyama Tobio/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Deciphered Universe Collection</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Winner's Circle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a very quick read. Written and dedicated to Blakely for their birthday.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Happy Birthday, Blakely!</p><p>Love, Mama</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The revving of the engine is what pulled you out of your thoughts, busily you were cleaning up the garage for the evening as the black car came rolling into the work space. The Lexus LFA model rolled up, normally sleek and clean with all black rims and tinted windows, like something out of an action movie, rolled up after what appeared to be a wreck, the entire driver side of the car mangled and dented, the paint job ruined with deep scratches the entire length of the vehicle . You felt your heart drop at the sight of the damage, awaiting for the engine to cut off. </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama appeared from the driver’s side, a scowl plastered across his handsome face, he slammed the door shut with a curse. </p><p> </p><p>“Fucking hell!” He bellowed as he slammed his hands on the roof of his car. He leaned over it, his back to you. Slowly you approached him, his energy so violently angry that it caused your body to react defensively. You slowly raised your hand, reaching to gently place it on his shoulder, you felt the muscle tense then relax under your touch.</p><p> </p><p>“Are...are you hurt?” You asked carefully. Kageyama exhaled deeply and snapped back a little while raising the side of his white shirt exposing his side and the front of his stomach. A bruise already blemishing his toned body and disappearing into his jeans along his hip. You noticed the seatbelt bruise also beginning to darken. </p><p> </p><p>“What do you think?” His eyes bore into you, you knew when he was in that mood, everything pissed him off. Your eyes softened at the sight of his injuries and you felt the pain pull at your chest. Without saying a word, you grabbed him by the elbow away from his car and into your shared office. Closing the door behind you and drawing the blinds, you motioned for him to sit on the sofa. You left him briefly to stew in his broody mood, he removed his shirt and hissed as his arms stretched above his head the sore muscles straining to complete even such a simple movement. Tossing his shirt to the floor and leaned his elbows on his knees, hanging his head in defeat. </p><p> </p><p>Returning from the bathroom with liniment and pain meds, you knelt before him. You cupped his cheek in your palm, he finally looked up to you. His black orbs softened from an angry state to that of frustration, you wish you could take away his anguish. He leaned his cheek into your touch, closing his eyes he sighed. </p><p> </p><p>“What happened,” You asked as you opened the bottle of liniment and gently began to massage it into the tender flesh of the bruises. </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama flinched from the ache as you rubbed in the oil, the dark liquid dying his skin and the pungent scent of the turpentine infiltrated his senses. “That son of a bitch Oikawa cut me off the last second, made me swerve and I lost control. Next thing I knew I spun out and hit the cement divider. There wasn’t anything I could do except ride it out.” Clenching his fists in his lap, his brow furrowed once again with rage clenching his jaw.</p><p> </p><p>“Cops show up?”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“Yeah. But I was already on my way out and away from the area when I heard over the radio they were coming.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
You nodded, Kageyama was lucky. Not only having walked away with just a banged up body and car to match, as he could have been arrested if the police caught him. You and Kageyama ran a mechanic shop together, while he worked on the vehicles that frequented your business, you handled the bookkeeping. And as a side hustle, Kageyama was known in the underground racing circuit as <em>The Tyrant</em>, racing royalty. Oikawa Tooru belonged to another prestigious racing club and hated Kagayema’s guts and vice versa. </p><p> </p><p>“I was so close! I had the win, it was mine, and he took it away!” Kageyama barked, slamming his fist into the sofa. Groaning in pain from the sudden movement, he clutched his side, you got up from your knees to sit beside him, pulling his head to your chest and you held him as he let the pains subside. His arms snaked around your torso, tightening his grip losing himself into your embrace. You rested your cheek on his head, the faint scent of his body spray ensnared your senses, you kissed the top of his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Pricks like Oikawa don’t stay on top forever, the next race will be yours.” You assured him. Kageyama was one of the best racers in the community, and for Oikawa to come and sweep away every rightful victory angered Kageyama. If he wasn’t such an asshole, Kageyama would actually respect him, for he was a good racer. No, he was a <em> great </em> racer. </p><p> </p><p>“It’d be so much easier to hate his guts if he was a shit driver. But he’s not….” Kageyama growled. “I just….I..” He couldn’t finish his sentence. He sat up then and without breaking contact, pulled you into his lap. You straddled his legs as he held you tighter around the waist and buried his face into your neck. You didn’t want to tell him to let you go so you could finish closing up the garage, he was exhausted and you wanted to get both of you home for the night, so you let him hold you. </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama breathed in your scent deeply, it calmed his erratic nerves slightly as his hands gripped your t-shirt. His lips peppering kisses along the curve where you shoulder met your neck, evolving into open mouthed kisses to taste you. You were his reprieve, his escape. </p><p> </p><p>“Tobio…” Your breath skipped as his hands cupped your backside, pulling you closer. Your hands snaked around to play with the hair at the nape of his neck, letting him find solace in your arms. His bare chest radiating an obscene amount of heat you could feel through your shirt. </p><p> </p><p>“<em> My Liege, </em> please....” He whispered into your skin. Goosebumps invaded your body as his hot breath tickled your ear as his lips outlined the shell of it. Your nipples grew hard within your bra, the junction of your legs dampening by his slow and meticulous kisses. “Help me forget…”</p><p> </p><p>“But...you’re hurt, ah!” A gasp escaped your lips as his hand dove under your shirt and unhooked your bra with one swipe. Impatient to touch, his same hand found your pert nipple and gave it a tortuous roll between his thumb and pointer. Biting your lip, you mewled at his touch. His tongue lapping at your flesh and nibbling at your ear. Feathering kisses along your jaw until he captured your lips in a passionate, deep kiss. Opening to him, his tongue entered you to taste you, swallowing your praises. </p><p> </p><p>“Make me forget…” He spoke in between kisses, you moaned as he plucked your nipples, teasing them relentlessly drawing out more deliciously wanton moans. His cock growing hard in his jeans, you could feel it pressed underneath you. He reached with his left hand and began to undo his jeans, unhooking his belt and pulling the zipper down, relieving the tightness as he grew harder. </p><p> </p><p>“Take your shorts off,” He instructed you, letting your nipple go with a final tug. You lifted your legs and stood on the sofa looking down at him. His face at eye level with your pelvis. You slid the cotton shorts down, letting the soft fabric fall. Kageyama steadied you as you stepped out of them one foot at a time. You reached for your panties next before he stopped you. </p><p> </p><p>“Leave those on.” His voice was firm and commanding, you bit your lip. He held you by the thighs, gripping them tightly so you wouldn’t fall. Nuzzling his face into your clothed sex, breathing deeply. His nose flicked across your clit through your panties, the teasing sensations making you ache for him increasing. Through your panties, he kissed and nibbled on your clit, your hands buried into his hair, gripping at the roots as he pleasured you, the thin barrier driving you crazy. You needed and craved to be touched directly.</p><p> </p><p>“T-Tobio!” Your head fell back as his lips nibbled firmer, your legs shaking trying to hold yourself up. He refused to stop teasing you through your panties, his hand trailing up, pulling the fabric aside just enough for two fingers to slide deep into your aching pussy. Cursing aloud as you felt him curve his fingers inside you, the tender mound of nerves inside reacting to his touch. Your mouth open and moans leaving your pretty, swollen lips, your core burned with passion. Kageyama was a thorough lover, but in these times when he needed you this profoundly, he drew out your pleasure for as long as he could. Watching your body slowly build and build, coiling tighter with every stroke of his fingers and tongue, it was a beautiful symphony of moans and pleads. He loved when you begged to cum. </p><p> </p><p>He stopped for a moment, pulling his face away. He looked up at you, his black eyes seemed to have darken with lust even further, as if it was even possible. Your face flushed, reacting to the determination in his gaze, a stare so intense it caused your lungs to deflate. Dizzy from the lack of oxygen, blood flow and needing sweet release.</p><p> </p><p>“I need to feel you,” His voice deepened, sliding his fingers out from your wet hole, he reached inside his jeans and pulled out his length. The head shimmered with pre, veins protruding as he was painfully hard, stroking himself a few times to ease the tension. Keeping your panties just pulled to the side, your shaky legs buckled as you slowly kneeled down. He guided your body, the tip meeting your entrance as you slowly sat down, sheathing him inside your heat. Moans and hisses mixed as the warmth and full sensations hit you both. Your body burned, wanting to feel him thrust into you. Once you were fully seated, you lifted your shirt and unhooked bra, fully exposing your swollen breasts before him, nipples erect from arousal and the chilly air of the office air conditioning. You slowly began to move, but were stopped once again. </p><p> </p><p>“Not yet….just, let me feel you cum around me before I take you.” His thumb found your clit again, that burning, torturous draw of pleasure he loved to watch you writhe from it. He gripped your hip, forcing you to stay still as he continued to wind you up. You whimpered, wanting so badly to move and chase that sweet euphoria. </p><p> </p><p>“Fuck….fuck! Tobio please!” You bit your lip, your orgasm so close but so far away. Kageyama loved to take his time, feeling your walls clench around him as your body prepared itself for release. His thumb drawing circles and figure-eights around the swollen bud, he leaned forward to capture a nipple in his mouth. As he continued his dance on your sex, his mouth suckled, licked and nibbled on your sensitive peaks. He groaned deep in his chest as he felt your insides squeeze him, fighting his own urges to begin pounding deep into your pussy. His thumb began to swipe side to side, you cried out as the new sensation was just what you needed. That familiar pull, falling and floating feeling as your orgasm rocked your being. He bit down on your nipple as your insides tightened around his cock further, it was time. Pulling away from your tits, both his hands gripped your hips, planting his feet firmly on the ground began to thrust upwards into you. Your cries intensified as he didn’t allow you to come down from your orgasm, waves upon waves continued to crash into you as he took your sex for himself.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s right, keep cumming. Don’t fucking stop until I do.” He gritted his teeth as he moaned in pleasure, his hips jerking upwards harder and faster. Your moans turned to wails and screams, allowing him to overstimulate your pussy, body and mind. </p><p> </p><p>“Fuck! Fuck! Oh God, still c-cumming! Tobio!” You wrapped your arms around his neck, your body wanting to give in already from the several orgasms he pulled from you. </p><p> </p><p>“So tight, so perfect. <em> Mine! </em> Who’s your King?” He asked you, the head of his cock kissing your cervix, stimulating your g-spot over and over again. </p><p> </p><p>“You! You’re my King!” Your wails filled the office.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s right. Good...girl. Fuck!” He hissed, he could feel his release approaching rapidly. He needed to feel you once again, that tight clench that drove him wild. His hand returned to your clit once again, the mixture of his thrusts and the firm pressure on your clit, you began to see stars as your final orgasm hit you, your juices spurting out all over his lap. Your walls clenching so hard, Kageyama’s orgasm quickly followed in your example. Hot streams of seed filled your womb, his cock pulsating inside you. He howled like a possessed demon, his body shaking from the intensity of his release. Sweat dripped down his forehead and face, your own body slick with sweat. Your body’s releases mixing together in a lustful concoction in his lap. You collapsed into his embrace, the two of you panting erratically. Your body wanting to shut down from exhaustion, you couldn’t move. Kageyama lovingly rubbed your back, holding you tight.</p><p> </p><p>“No matter what, you are my constant. Always there…..no matter the outcome of a race.” His voice was labored, breathing deep. He loved you too dearly, thankful to have you not just as his business partner. But a lover and partner in life. With you around, he would always be in the Winner’s Circle.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>